lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Montand
| Last="LA X, Part 2" | Count=3 | Death=February 1988 | DeathReason=Arm ripped off by the monster | IslandReason=...as part of a scientific expedition which crashed there | Profession=Scientist | S5Ep=5x04|S6Ep=6x01 | }} Montand was a member of Danielle Rousseau's science expedition. On the Island Soon after the crash of the science expedition's ship, Montand and the rest of the team discovered an unconscious Jin in the waves, a victim of the ''Kahana'' explosion and time travel. Upon returning to the beach, Montand picked up a radio transmission of the Numbers on his radio. When Jin awakened, Montand questioned him, and was frustrated by Jin's disoriented answers. He was eventually called off by Danielle. .}} Montand disliked Jin, refusing to believe Jin's claims regarding the helicopter and the freighter. However, he ventured off with the rest of the team in search of the radio tower, led by Jin. During the journey, Nadine disappeared. A frustrated Montand, believing Nadine to have simply wandered off, and despite Jin's protests to continue on, began searching for Nadine. Nadine's pack was soon found, and moments later her corpse fell to the ground. Montand fled, running into a nearby clearing before stopping to catch his breath. However, the monster ambushed him from behind, dragging him along the ground toward a hole. He was caught by Robert at the edge of the hole. The Monster paid no heed to Robert's grip on Montand's arm, instead pulling Montand into the hole without his arm, leaving the severed limb above ground. Soon afterward, he was heard calling for rescue and claiming the Monster had disappeared (although this was most likely the monster speaking). The rest of the team, minus Danielle, descended to try to help him. It seems likely Montand did not survive long after losing his arm as his skeleton was found close to the opening in 2007. After the crash When Rousseau was leading a group of survivors to the Black Rock, they entered the Dark Territory, in which she said that her team got sick, and Montand lost his arm; this prompted Arzt to attempt to try to go back to the camp in fear. His skeleton was later discovered by Hurley when he and the other survivors ventured into the Temple to save Sayid. Hurley commented on the fact that the body was missing an arm. Kate investigated the contents of Montand's backpack and found a book and a set of matches. The lighthouse degree of 102 was labeled "Montand", possibly indicating that at one time, he was a candidate. Trivia * Of all the main characters, he has only met Jin. * In the official ABC press release for , Montand was credited simply as Frenchman #2. * Rousseau told Jack, Kate, and Hurley the story of Montand, but none of them seem to make the connection between the tale and his body when they finally found it three years later. Only Jin witnessed Montand's injury and the body. * The deliberately misleading casting call described him as Vincent. Early to mid 30s, Caucasian. Owner of a Tunisian bar. Smug and smart, knows he's better than most of his colleagues but has a short temper. Thinks he's a tough guy and gets himself into trouble because of it. Must speak french. Guest star. * Phonetically, Montand is similar to the French "mon temps" meaning "My Time". * The actor Marc Menard, despite trying to sound French, has a strong French Canadian accent in . Cultural references * According to the 5/19/06 podcast, the name Montand is a reference to actor Yves Montand, specifically his role in [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0046268/ Le salaire de la peur], aka The Wages of Fear. The plot appears to be very similar to what the Losties are doing as they bring dynamite back from the Black Rock. * Yves Montand played Dr. Marc Chabot, a psychiatrist who uses hypnosis, in On a Clear Day You Can See Forever. His character falls in love with a clairvoyant who regresses into past lives and other personalities when under hypnosis. Unanswered questions *If Montand was a candidate, how was the Monster able to harm him? de:Montand es:Montand fr:Montand it:Montand pl:Montand pt:Montaud ru:Монтанд Category:Deceased Characters Category:Science Expedition Crew Category:Season 5 characters Category:Scientists Category:Jacob's candidates Category:Season 6 characters Category:Multilingual characters Category:The Man in Black's victims Category:French characters